The Little Crimson Book
by Mali-caren
Summary: Harry’s started a Journal, a little crimson book. Half way threw his latest entry he’s called to dinner, half way through dinner a late order member arrives, and once again, Harry’s word falls apart around him…
1. prelude

**The Little Crimson Book**

_**FULL SUMMARY:** Harry's started a Journal, a little crimson book. Half way threw his latest entry he's called to dinner, half way through a late order member arrives, and once again Harry's word falls apart…_

Disclimer: Jk's world, i'm just living here.

A/N: Heya, this is definatly one of my longer chapters, most of mine are really short, so i'm sorry if the next one isn't as long. anyway, i hope you all like this, and i've already started to illustrate this Fic, look out for the link in my Profile. i hope you all like:D

Oh and P.S: there is slight er.../clears throat/ 'langaue' in this chap, so...er...beware?

* * *

_'I can't believe that I only stayed at the Dursley's for a day. I mean, aren't I suppose to stay there so the blood wards stay up? But…I'm not complaining…as much as I should be. Do you know what they've done? The orders gone and thrown me in Grimwald place! Sirius died last year, and what do they do? Stick me in the same prison they threw him in-'_

Harry quickly wiped the tears from his journal's page, making the black ink smudge slightly. With a sigh he closed the small book, its crimson leather cover staring up at him. He'd found the empty journal in one of the draws in the room, made sure it was just an ordinary book and began to write in it almost everyday. Looking around the room Harry smiled slightly. Remus had said it had been Sirius's bedroom as a kid. He got up from the cluttered desk, leaving the small book where it was, and stared at the photographs on the wall for what seemed like the thousandth time.

They were of Sirius in his Hogwarts days, Harry's favourite was the one of Padfoot smiling and laughing as James tried to push him from the frame, and a young Remus in the background snickering as he shook his head before he stuck his nose back in a book. All of the Photos where of the Marauders, every single one was of them goofing around and laughing. Harry was glad to see that Wormtail seemed to be hiding beneath the frame of every picture,_ the filthy rat._ The rest of the room was covered in Gryffendor colours, scarves, banners… _everything Sirius was able to steal probably_ Harry thought with a smirk. Padfoot had obviously tried to make the room as Gryffendor as he could, especially when such a Slythren family surrounded him. Harry walked over to the crimson four-poster bed and collapsed on it. He'd been in the house for only a week, and he already wanted to go crazy. At least then he wouldn't have to think about Sirius…

_Sirius_… Harry shuddered as he closed his eyes, trying to press his godfathers face from his mind. Every night he'd been haunted by dreams of Padfoots death, his surprised expression as he arched backwards gracefully, slowly to be engulfed by the vail's dusty shroud. _No, get out of my head…_Harry thought as he closed his eyes tighter. The distraction he'd been looking for came in the form of a yell.

"Harry!" It was Remus, Harry looked at his old ratty watch and got to his feet, it was dinnertime.

"Coming!" Harry called back as he walked over to the door; he stopped half way and got his journal from the desk before he continued from the room.

Remus had looked after Harry as best he could over what little of the summer had past; he'd held Harry as he cried when the nightmares had been too much, and sometimes Harry had returned the favour. Harry knew Moony would deny it if he told him so, but he knew he was trying to fill the gaping hole that should have been filed by a parent in Harry's life. And Harry was grateful. Every time Harry saw his once professor he wanted to go up to Remus and hug him, showing his thanks. But he knew he'd never do that, for the first eleven years of his life every time he'd reached for a hug he'd been pushed away in disgust._ That can do stuff to a kid_ Harry thought numbly.

"It's getting cold Harry!" it was Tonks this time._ There must be a meeting tonight_ he surmised, shaking his prior thoughts from his head.

"I said I was coming!" Harry called back as he thundered down the stairs. As he past the front door he looked at the large hole in the wall beside it. Remus had finally found a way to get rid of Mrs's Blacks portrait, she had continued to yell about how happy she was that Sirius was finally gone and needless to say Remus had…lost his temper. Harry could see where Moony's nails had torn at the plaster around the frame.

"Harrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy" Tonks wined loudly

"Remy won't let us eat till you get herrrreeeeeeee" she wailed dramatically. Harry heard a soft thump as someone hit her

"Remmyyyyyyy! What was that for?" she asked as Harry entered the kitchen, she was rubbing the back of her head with a playful scowl in place as she looked at the so mentioned were-wolf sitting beside her.

"Don't call me that," he said with as much dignity as he could as he blushed. _In public _Harry finished biting his lip to stop from laughing. The rest of the order had lest restraint.

"Finally graced us with your presence have you?" George _–_or maybe it was Fred- said with a grin.

Harry grumbled under his breath as he sat down beside Shackelbolt and ladled some of the stew into his awaiting bowl.

"You okay? You look preoccupied" Shackelbolt asked quietly as he filled his own bowl, Harry looked up guiltily

"Is it that obvious?" he asked in the same hushed tones, he'd been thinking about a way to thank Remus properly, the black man smiled widely as he knuckled Harry's unruly hair

"To the observant eye" he admitted. Harry returned to his soup moodily.

"Observant eye? Oh chome on Kingsley! Da' boys face is as readab-b-ble as a book!" Mungus slurred from across the table, eyes slightly out of focus, a half empty Firewhisky bottle in his hand. Shackelbolt laughed quietly as he shook his head, Harry felt his face redden.

"That's rich, coming from someone who can't read" the Auror whispered.

"Hey, what's that Harry?" Fred –or George- asked from beside him, Harry let his

spoon clatter to the bowl

"What's what?" he asked as he looked up, Georges-or Fred's- eyes were glued to Harry's journal.

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly as he reached out to grab it, but a freckled hand snaked out and snatched it away first. By that time everyone else around the table was watching. Remus, Tonks, Shackelbolt, Moody, Charlie, and even Mungus (rather blurrily).

One of the twins was holding Harry back as he reached out franticly to grab the book as the other began to open it.

"Come on ikkel Harry Kins! There are no secrets around here," the twin holding the book said with a wide grin.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Harry yelled as he tried to loosen the other twins grip on him.

"No, no, no, I'm going to read it first"

"I think you should George-"

"So do I Fred-"

"Think it's a diary George!-"

"I think it is Fred!"

"NO! Come on guys! Give it back!" Harry pleaded. Almost quicker than Harry could see, a hand snapped out and grabbed the book from one of the red heads hand. Remus arched a brow at the twins, the little Crimson book held securely in his hand.

"Everyone is allowed their privacy boys," he said sternly as he handed the book back to Harry who had just escaped one twins grasp.

"Thanks" Harry said as he tucked the journal safely inside his robes.

"You're welcome" Moony said with a small smile. _Another thing to thank him for_…

As Harry ate he looked at the were-wolf from under his lashes, he smiled into his soup as he noticed how close Remus's chair was to Tonks. Harry 'Accidentally' knocked his knife to the floor, he quickly bent to pick it up, when he was under the table he bit back his chuckle, they were holding hands. _Moony deserves her;_ he thought as he straightened,_ she'll be good for him_.

"Hermione went to the Burrow the other day" Charlie informed them all,

"Ron was glad to see her," he added with a smirk

"Went all red he did-"

Suddenly the front door slammed open, Cutting of Charlies words. Everyone turned as one to see the late comer.

"Snape?" Moody growled, surprise creeping into his deep rumble.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" he continued and Snape looked up, his dark eyes wide and full of fear; he raised his wand as he mouthed frantically.

'Run! All of you! They're coming!' Moody jumped to his feet and out of the way of the stream of red light that shot from the Potion Masters wand. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, Shackelbolt dived at Harry, knocking him to the ground, using his huge body as a shield as lights began to stream around the kitchen.

From under Shackelbolts weight Harry could barely breath. But he could still see the multi coloured lights flashing madly around the room. Suddenly a mass of dark hooded people ran into the kitchen, wands ablaze.

"GET HARRY OUT OF HERE!" Harry heard Remus yell frantically and suddenly Kingsley was on his feet, dragging Harry with him.

"The Burrow' Shackelbolt whispered as he drew his wand, Harry's was already out.

"It's safe there," he said before he slashed his wand at one of the masked death eaters that had taken a step towards him. Harry took his chance and looked around. A death eater running at Charlies back.

"FLIPENDO!" Harry yelled before his mind even caught up to the situation. Suddenly the masked man was thrown into the wall beside him, where he slid down to the floor in a motionless heap. Charlie turned around briefly and shot a thankful smile Harry's way before he turned back around and shot off another spell.

"Potter!" Kingsley hissed as he grabbed Harry's collar and literally threw him out of the room. Even as he flew through the air he saw a strike of green light come soaring towards him. But before it hit him a dark robed figure jumped before the killing curse, the green light hit them full in the chest and the man crumpled to the floor. Harry's eyes widened, he had no doubt who was under the expressionless white mask. Snape had just saved his life.

Harry hit the front door with a bang, stars dancing before his eyes and a searing pain in the back of his head. At the sound another death eater turned around to face him. Harry felt his insides freeze. He knew those eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" Harry yelled as he leapt to his feet, Bellatrix grinned behind her mask.

"Hawwy, Hawwy, Hawwy. Such language" she said softly, her eyes alight with feverish delight.

"You pushed Sirius! Your own cousin! YOU PUSHED HIM" Harry screeched as he ran at her, the wand in his hand forgotten.

Bellatrix laughed.

"Curcio!" she hissed as she thrust her wand at him. Pain. Harry fell to the floor, writhing in agony as it crashed over him. Through tear-blurred vision, he saw Remus dive at the woman, knocking her to the ground. The spell suddenly released its clawed grip on him. With shaking arms Harry propped himself up, light still flashed, and his scream still echoing inside his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Remus yelled as he jabbed his wand into Bellatrix's neck. Still shaking Harry got to his feet, the Order members yells ripping at his ears. With trembling fingers he tried to open the door, only for it to open from the _other_ side.

It slammed open swiftly and hit Harry in the face, propelling him backwards. He felt his nose break with a sickening crunch along with another spear of pain. Something warm and sticky began to trickle down his face from his nose.

"Shit" he groaned as he gingerly wiped some on the blood from his face.

"Oh my. The boy who lived swearing, that can't be right" Harry froze mid movement. He knew that voice too.

His eyes watering he looked up at the man with long blond hair and a death eaters mask in place, but even with the cold mask covering his face he could see the malicious grey eyes, and he knew that the man was smirking, a replica of his son.

Lucius Malfoy slowly slid his wand from his cane.

"What an honour, I get to kill the boy who lived," he whispered. Harry threw himself to the side just in time to miss the green light that blasted a hole in the wall where he had just been. Harry rolled and saw Moony creeping up behind Lucius. He flung his wand forward

"STUPIFY!" he yelled and Malfoy blocked the curse with ease.

"You're loosing your touch Potter," he hissed. Harry scowled

"No, he's just being a distraction" Growled Remus as he stepped from the shadows and poked his wand into Malfoys back. Harry was pleased to hear him whimper before he fell to the floor, out cold. Moony limped forward and held out a hand to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"You're doing well Harry" he said before he pushed him towards the stairs.

"Stay up there, stay out of this" he said, Harry frowned

"You're out numbered and I'm staying," he said stubbornly, Moony looked at him firmly with his wolfish amber eyes aglow in the gloom around him.

"Harry, _you_ are the one who's going to finish this war. And this is only the start. The first battle, I will not let you be one of the first to fall. I'll die before you do. Listen to me; I know you want to help. But for once let some one else help _you!_" Moony said as he shook Harry's shoulders gently. Harry looked up, determination filling his emerald eyes.

"You need help! And I can help you! I'm not going to stand aside and see you and the others get hurt!" Harry said, his grip tightening around his wand. _I'm **not** going to be as useless to you as I was to Sirius_ remained unsaid.

"Do. As. I. Say. Harry!" Remus hissed between his teeth. A flash of light dived towards them and Harry pushed Remus backwards, the dark blue light past between them, the edges of the spell tickling Harry's cheek. Leaving a line of burnt skin. Harry didn't even flinch; he just stared at Remus who was looking from the singed spot on the wall to where the spell had ended up, and the red angry burn on Harry's face.

"I can help" Harry repeated, eyes cold with resolve. Suddenly Tonks yelled from the kitchen. Both Harry and Remus turned as one to help. But before Harry reached the open archway between the hall and the room he knew Tonks was in, Moony grabbed the back of his collar and threw him backwards.

"I'm sorry Harry. But I won't let you get hurt" he said, eyes filled with regret,

"Night Harry" he whispered before he raised his wand

"No-"

"Stupify" the spell hit Harry straight in the chest before he could finish. And he remembered no more.

"Harry!" the voice was yelling, why couldn't it just shut up! He groaned

"HARRY!" His eyes snapped open. That was Tonks. Harry sat up quickly, only for his vision to turn.

"HARRY!"

"Tonks?" he asked groggily, one hand clutching his head

"You're awake! Quickly! Help me up!" She said urgently. Harry shook his head to clear the stars and looked around. He was still halfway through the door to the kitchen, but-

"Shit" Harry whispered as he saw the remains of the table, chairs, and cupboard. Everything in the room was in ruins, blood splattered the floor…walls…ceiling.

Finally Harry's roaming eyes fell upon Tonks, she was half under the remains of the heavy cupboard, her leg obviously broken.

Harry scrambled to his feet, swayed a moment, but continued to Tonk's side.

"Where is everyone? What happened?" he asked as he began to pull some of the debris from her, Tonks winced as a piece of wood dung into her skin

"It's over, the cowards fled. Took their dead and wounded with them. I saw Shakelbolt fall over there, in the hall. And I think Remus's in the walk in cupboard" she said hoarsely, eyes clenched tight in pain. Harry pulled the last piece of wood from Tonks and knelt beside her, slinging her arm around his shoulders.

Over the holidays he'd grown, he was now as tall as Ron was last year and had developed some muscle (_Finally)_. He found that he was just looking down at Tonks as he helped her to her feet, supporting most of her weight.

"Where abouts is Moony?" Harry asked as he helped her over to the doorway, letting her lean against the frame

"The walk in Cupboard" Harry ached a brow, Tonks shook her head

"Don't ask me, I just saw the death eater shove him in there" Tonks said, panting slightly.

"Will you be okay there?" he asked half way across the kitchen, Tonks nodded, her eyes half closed

"Yeah, yeah, Just help Remy" she said. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was in front of the walk in cupboard in a matter of seconds and had ripped the doors open, Remus Lupin was slumped on the floor, his face even more pale the usual. Lying in a puddle of blood.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he fell to his kneels beside his once professor. With a shaking hand he felt for a pulse…and found one, it was feeble and erratic but there. Without stopping he reached inside and dragged the were-wolf from the cupboard. Trying vainly to slow his pounding heart.

"Tonks, what's the stretcher spell?" he demanded as he pulled Moony further from the cavity he had been in.

"Foeia" he heard Tonks say, her voice shaking slightly and suddenly a white stretcher grew beside Remus. Carefully Harry dragged him onto it, as soon as he was fully on, it hovered at hip hight. Taking a steep away he found that the stretcher would follow him. There was a deep gash in Remus's stomach and robes, blood flowed sluggishly from the wound and Harry felt his knees go weak._ No, no. I have to help the others. Remus will be fine, he **will**_ Harry reassured himself as he tore the bottom of his robes off and wrapped it gingerly around Moony's torso, slowing the bleeding. Harry was slightly surprised to find his left robe sleave was completely gone.

Sure Remus was in better shape then when he had found him Harry quickly went back over to Tonks, putting her arm back around his neck

"Come one, we have to find the others," he said quickly as he began to help her down the hall. Harry forced his eyes to stay ahead of him instead of flicking back;_ Remus is still there, he'll always be there. Don't worry; he'll be fine_ he began to repeat in his head, again and again. They found Shackelbolt next, a long thin cut on the side of his face, but a quick 'Enverate' from Tonks had him on his feet, slightly dazed and confused but able to function properly.

"Take Tonks?" Harry asked and he quickly took Harry's place.

Both of the twins were conscious but supporting broken bones, George a broken rib and couldn't move without hurting himself, Fred a broken wrist and elbow and the same. Tonks summoned another stretcher and both boys sat on it, glad they didn't have to move. Harry looked around at the five people and ordered then to stay were they were, none of then complained, they all expected Harry to take charge anyway.

"Keep and eye on Remus" Harry said and Tonks nodded grimly as she made it so the stretchers stayed with her instead of Harry before he went off, in search of Moody, Charlie, and Mungus.

Harry found Mungus first. He was dead. His eyes glossy and lifeless, He could tell he'd been hit with a Killing curse. Harry stopped himself from retching, just. _At least he wasn't in pain_ Harry thought numbly. Staggering as he closed the door behind him, cutting off the grisly scene. He'd been in the library.

"CHARLIE! MOODY!" Harry yelled as he pushed himself off the wall,

"Harry?" he heard softly,

"Charlie? Where are you?" Harry yelled, and suddenly Charlie stumbled from a doorway, bleeding sluggishly from the head.

"Harry!" he said as he lurched towards him, Harry steadied him just in time, glad his own legs hadn't given way beneath him.

"Do you know where Moody is?" he asked as he took Charlie to the others. Charlie gulped thickly

"He's dead. He died to save me," the Weasley said looking horrified by the very thought. Harry felt his stomach fall slightly again. Two people had died, and Remus didn't look like he'd last too long either. Tears burned at the corner of his eyes but he blinked them away fiercely. _Now is not the time. People are relying on you. You can cry later_ a small voice chirped in his ear._ And Remus will be okay, he's always okay…_

"Come on, your brothers are fine" Harry said, feeling that this is what Charlie needed to hear as they slowly made their way down the stairs, his mind in turmoil. Right now he needed to get all these people to the Burrow. That's were Shackelbolt was going to take him, so he'd take them all there.

When they reached the others Shackelbolt had an umbrella in his hand

"Portkey" he explained, his eyes slightly out of focus. _Concussion_ Harry's mind supplied as he thought of what may be wrong with the gentle giant.

"Where's Mungus and Moody?" Fred asked-Or at least Harry thought it was Fred- Harry closed his eyes, bracing himself to admit they were dead. But he didn't need to; Charlie saved him from saying it himself

"They're both dead George," he said slowly. A heavy silence followed Charlie's words and Harry quickly broke it.

"Right. The Burrow?" He asked looking at the umbrella and panting under Charlie's weight

"The Burrow" Tonks confirmed huskily, her hand clasped tightly around Remus's.

-oOo-

Ginny crept down the stairs, jumping the squeaky fourth by habit. She couldn't sleep and had decided to read her book beside the fire down stairs instead. She smiled to herself as she looked at the little blue book in her hand; the romance novel would curl her mother's ears. Clad only in knee high striped socks (that had fallen down and were around her ankles) bright yellow underwear and an overlarge green top that reached her knees (that she thought was Ron's) she slipped into the lounge room. The rain was still thundering against the roof above her head and she wondered how her brothers plus Hermione could sleep through it. Looking at her watch she saw it was almost midnight. _Perfect time to get some private reading done._ She thought with a grin.

She flopped onto her favourite chair beside the fire, it was old and falling apart, the velvet threadbare, and the stuffing starting to thin. But it was still defiantly the comfiest chair in the room. Snuggling down Ginny let her legs fall over the armrest and lent against the opposite one.

"Finally, back to Adrian and Gabriella" she whispered as she leafed through the pages. When she found her place she smirked. _Imagine having someone so in love with you they would sacrifice their life for yours_ she thought as she read. Adrian had just stepped into a swords path, blocking his love Gabriella from harm. But he didn't know that Gabriella was in fact immortal and wouldn't die, she had taken a potion force fed to her by the evil lord Victor, who had kidnapped her earlier in the book. The potion was suppose to have killed her, but the bargain she had made with the unicorn in the second chapter had saved her life, because the unicorn had dipped its horn into the simmering potion giving it the opposite effect! Ginny grinned as Gabriella kissed Adrian's cold lips, healing him and bringing him back to life. She sighed and hugged the book to her chest, closing her eyes and sighing dramatically

"I love this series!" she said softly. She'd already read the first fifteen.

Lighting cracked overhead, followed a second later by the deafening boom of thunder.

"MRS WEASLEY!" Ginny jumped in her red chair, her book toppling to the floor.

"What the…" she whispered as she got to her feet. The wind was howling deafeningly outside, _must have been that_ she thought as she squinted at the window, the rain streaming down it's panes blurring her view.

"MRS WEASLEY!" Ginny gasped as the cry sounded again, it was Harry's voice. Coming from… Ginny bolted to the door and threw it open, Harry lent in the doorway, an arm around Tonk's shoulders, keeping her upright.

Ginnys eyes widened and she stumbled backwards. Harry's face was covered in blood, the left sleeve of his robe had been torn off completely, and the rest of it was tattered and ripped.

"Ginny!" he said, his eyes widening in relief.

"Grimwald place was attacked! I got everyone out that I could" he said, his voice gruff and deeper than she remembered it.

Ginny quickly went out and got Tonk's other arm and draped it around her shoulder.

"Come on" she said, helping Harry with Tonks and getting her inside. As soon as she was sitting on the chair Ginny had recently occupied Harry turned and dashed back out into the rain.

Ginny followed him hurriedly. She yelped as the icy rain pounded down her spine, in seconds her hair was in mattered tendrils and was clinging to her face.

"Harry?" she called, the heavy rain only allowing her to see a few metres in front of her.

"Over here!" he called and Ginny quickly followed the sound. Harry was helping a dazed Kingsley Shackelbolt to his feet, and beside him on two stretchers were Remus and the Twins. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her. Looking up in the embrace she saw it was Charlie. Ginny hugged her brother back tightly.

"It's okay, come on, can you get the Twins into the Burrow?" she asked and Charlie nodded, Ginny went over to Remus, he didn't look good.

"Ginny. Can you help Moony? He was bleeding and-" Ginny looked at Harry through the rain, he was looking worse for wear as well.

"Get Kingsley inside Harry, I'll take care of Remus, and you stay in there. You need to get dry too" she said and she thought she saw a ghost of a smile grace the boy-who-lived face. Ginny felt her insides bloom at the thought. The heat soon rose to her cheeks.

"Okay. See you inside" Harry said before he helped Shackelbolt towards the still open door that Charlie and the twins had just disappeared through. Ginny couldn't help but notice how bowed Harry was under Kingsley's weight; she could see his knees shaking. Remus groaned, and Ginny quickly grabbed the stretcher and pushed it inside.

"It's okay Remus, you'll be okay" she reassured when she noticed his amber eyes were open.

Inside was utter mayhem. Molly had awoken and was dashing between order members; Hermione was stooped over Tonks, her loose fitting flannelette pyjamas still ruffled from sleep, muttering spells under her breath as she tapped her wand to the Aurous leg.

"MUM!" Ginny called and her mothers head snapped up, she took one look at Remus and ran over to him

"Thankyou dear, go and see if Harry's okay. I haven't had a chance to yet," she said as she took the hovering stretcher from her daughter.

"Okay mum" she said, but was sure she hadn't heard. Looking around the cluttered room she noticed Harry, sitting in the corner against the wall, head in his hands.

"Harry?" she said softly as she approached, the boys head snapped up and she saw that his eyes were red.

"Are they all okay? Is Remus?" he asked at once. Ginny sat beside him

"I don't know, mum sent me over to see if _you_ were alright" she said, Harry closed his eyes and lent back against the wall

'I'm the only one who could walk, I'm fine Gin" she said, his voice grating at his throat. It was then that she noticed that his hands were shaking, slowly she reach out and touched his shoulder, only to feel he was trembling beneath his tattered cloak as well.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, he looked up at her and shrugged her hand from his shoulder

"Nothing, I'm fine" he said, eyes down cast. Ginny frowned

"No your not. Don't lie Harry Potter," she said, he looked back up at her and with a steady emotionless voice said,

"It's just the after math of a Curcio, Happy?" Ginny's eyes widened

"No, I'm not happy! Some one used an Unforgivable on you!" she said, Harry looked back at his lap,

"Death eater" he muttered. She ground her teeth together in frustration,

"Fucking Death eaters," she hissed, Harry arched a dark brow at her, the corner of his lips twitching,

"Such Language Miss Weasley" he said. Ginny frowned

"Don't make jokes Harry. Are you okay…your nose looks a bit…" her voice trailed off, Harry had managed to get most of the blood from his face, but his nose looked swollen, bruised and…crooked?

"Broken" he muttered. Ginny drew her wand from her waste band.

"Mum taught me how to fix that. Fred and George kept slogging bludges at me and Ron when we were playing Quiddich. They don't usually miss," she said, Harry laughed softly, before stopping quickly with a wince. With a gentle tap of her wand and a whispered word his nose popped back into its correct place and the swelling disappeared. Harry brought a hand up to it with a grateful smile

"Thanks" he said,

"No problem" Ginny reassured. A sudden yell broke the little peace Ginny and Harry had created among the chaos around them.

"DON'T YOU DARE REMUS" Molly Weasley shouted, her voice shrill with desperation. Harry jumped to his feet before Ginny could stop him and sprinted over to her mother's side.

"NO, NO! STAY WITH ME REMUS LUPIN!" Her mother continued to yell. Ginny felt her heart lodge in her throat. She stumbled to her feet and ran over to her mother and Harry who was hovering over her shoulder.

"Come on Remus, come on" Molly muttered as she preformed another spell on him, and another, and another.

"_Come on!_" Her mother hissed. Ginny tore her brown gaze from Moony's slack, pale face. Harry looked like he was about to be sick; his face was almost as pale as Remus's.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, no response. Ginny took a hesitant step forward, Harry didn't move. Even as she wrapped her arms around him he didn't notice her, Ginny buried her face in his chest, resisting the burning in her eyes, after a moment she looked up. A small tear seeped from his emerald eyes and onto her cheek.

Remus John Lupin was dead.

* * *

I'm sorry//Hides from all the Moony fans/ but it had to happen! i really hope you liked this and i plan to do more, but with school i can't promise a speedy update. /grumbels under breath about school/ anyway, like i said. i've illustrated some of this chapter and will set up a link from my profile to them. i hope you can all have a look at them!

_Mali Caren_

(I've said it before. and i'm stubborn enough to say it again. CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON PEOPLE! IT'S JUST THERE! REIGHT BELOW THIS WRITTING!)Thankyou. :P


	2. Chapter one

**The Little Crimson Book**

* * *

A/N: this chapter is not edited! i'm sorry, but i can't wait any longer to post it! i love my dear editor-ess very much, and i don't mind that she's doing her own thing, but i'm bored tonight, so i've posting almost everything that i havn't yet. . so, despite the rough spelling (sorry) and all,

**please R & R!

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

'He's dead. Why is it all so unfair! Remus, Remus Lupin, Moony, the last Marauder, professor… one minute he was laughing, blushing at Tonks's nickname for him. The next… he's dead. What can I say to make this any easier? There is no way. He's dead. There is no lighter why to put it. If I said anything else I'd be lying. Dead. That's one word that will always rip hearts apart. I don't think I have one any more. It's numb…it's gone'

Harry was surprised he wasn't crying. But, when he thought about it he wasn't really surprised at all. He'd spent all his tears on Sirius. He closed his journal and put the quill back on Ron's desk. It had been three days. He hadn't left the room yet. Harry looked at the door and grimaced. And he didn't want to. Out there, they'd all just try and make him feel better, say that 'they' were still here for him. But Harry didn't want to hear that. He didn't want anyone to embrace him and say soothing words. He didn't want anyone to try and make him feel better. Because he didn't want to **_feel_, **he liked being numb.

But one feeling wouldn't deaden, and it was _that_ feeling that he wanted to forget most of all. It twisted at his gut, never letting its self be forgotten.

**_Guilt_.**

I didn't get the chance to say thankyou… 

-oOo-

Ginny looked at the ceiling above her head and bit her lip. Harry had been up there for three days. He hadn't even eaten anything during that time. _Not even **Mum **can get him too_ she thought, worry creasing her brow.

Hermione sat beside her at the kitchen table, heavy rings under her eyes, staring at her plate but not seeing it. Even _Ron_ was off his food; Harry's despair seemed to be tainting the air, smothering everyone who lay foot in the Burrow. No one had laughed or smiled since he had arrived with all of the other Order members.

Ginny pushed her fork around her plate,_ but that could be because of Moody, Mundungus and Remus_ she thought, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. But with that thought came another, Tonks. She'd come by yesterday, she'd wanted to talk to Harry about something…

_She'd looked awful; her usually vibrate hair had been dull brown and greasy, hanging around her pale face in lifeless clumps, and her eyes…_ Ginny shivered as she saw the dead grey despair staring at her though Tonks's eyes in her mind

_Tonks had quickly looked away from the youngest Weasley's concerned look; the Auror had hugged herself self-consciously as she rubbed at her arms. As if tyring to fight off a sudden chill. _

"_Can I talk to Harry?" she asked, still not meeting her eye. Ginny had nodded; opening the door further but Tonks quickly shook her head, a hand snapping out and holding the door in place. Ginny frowned, looking at the pale hand keeping the door half closed,_

"_I don't think I could handle seeing your living room again Gin" Tonks had whispered, her eyes still staring determinedly at her feet, looking much brighter then they had a moment ago. Ginny felt her insides freeze with sympathy, she knew, like everyone else, that had been where Remus died._

"_I'll go and get him…if I can" Ginny had said, not knowing what she could say to comfort the distressed woman before her in the least. Tonks nodded_

"_Thankyou" she said quietly and Ginny had quickly turned around, trying to block the defeated voice from her head._

_Without another word Gin had run up the crooked stairs. As she reached to knock on her brother's bedroom door she stopped, her hand hesitating inches from the rough grain of the worn wood. Ginny lowered her hand,_

"_Harry?" she called instead._

_No response._

"_Harry, I know you're in there"_

_Still nothing._

_Ginny leaned her head against the door; closing her eyes…after a moment she heard a quill scratching at parchment. _

"_Harry. Tonks wants to see you" she heard the quill pause, a chair scraped against the already dinted floor as it was pushed back and then silence…_

"_Harry?" Ginny called again, she almost jumped when a soft emotionless voice suddenly sounded next to her ear._

"_Tell her I'm sorry. And tell her that I know he loved her…he told me he was planning to get her a ring soon" Ginny felt her stomach clench painfully at the thought. _

"_Harry-" but before she finished she heard his soft footfalls move away from the door, the sound of wood grating at wood ground at her ears and a moment later the quill began to scratch again. Biting her lip Ginny turned and began to make her way back down the stairs…_

Ginny shook the memory of the conversation that followed from her head. It had ended in tears.

"Ginny?" Gin jumped at the sound of her name, her fork clattering to her still untouched plate.

"What Hermione?" she asked, retrieving her fork quickly. Hermione reached out and squeezed her shoulder,

"You okay? You looked a little lost before" Ginny looked up slowly at the girl she had come to think of as a sister. Her once bushy brown hair had lost most of its frizz, but at the moment it was still messed up from sleep, her deep brown eyes were still filled to bursting point with intelligence, but somehow they seemed to have dulled slightly. Like she had seen too much… _But everyone's eyes are like that now;_ Ginny found herself thinking as she slipped away again…

"Gin?" Once again Hermione's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. It's just…" Ron looked up as he heard his sister's half formed sentence die away.

"Talk to Hermione about it, she's better at the whole 'talk about it' thing then me. I'm going to try and get Harry to come down" Ron said as he pushed his chair back, he started for the stairs but stopped half way. Quickly rushing back to the table, he grabbed a handful of toast and wrapped it up in a napkin.

"Or at least I'm going to get him to eat" he muttered before he turned and left the room.

"Ginny?" Hermione prompted. She noticed that Hermione's plate was untouched too. Ginny lent back in her chair, playing with her fork, letting it catch the morning light and reflect it onto the roof…

"Everything is changing" she suddenly said, her eyes still glued to the light she had shed of the ceiling, Hermione bit her lip before she swivelled in her seat so she was facing her.

"I've noticed it too," she admitted.

"Everyone's on edge. Everyone's jumping at the sight of their shadows. People are crying in the corner when they think other people aren't looking. No ones smiling anymore and if they do it's always forced. We used to all laugh, I haven't laughed in so long… everyone's eyes are dead" Ginny tore her eyes from the light. It was easier to talk when she wasn't looking at Hermione…but

"Yours are too" she said. Hermione bit her lip harder, making it turn white.

"I know," she finally said, her eyes dropping from Gins.

"I mean. You three, you, Ron and Harry, you used to always be together, always laughing and smiling and joking about whatever. You used to be so close, but now your not. I'm worried about you three, and I'm worried about mum and dad…you should of seen Mum after Remus"- Ginny's voice hitched. She stopped for a moment before she continued quietly.

"**After**… She hid it well, but later I saw her in her room, Dad was trying to comfort her but…she was so upset Hermione. I've never seen her like that. And Tonks-"

"You should worry about yourself as well Ginny." Hermione interrupted. Gin frowned

"What do you mean?" she asked. Hermione shook her head slowly

"We're not the only ones who have changed. You have too Gin, you used to always be smiling; now it's hard to see you doing it. And you used to always take so long to get ready, now you just throw on any old thing. You didn't even brush your hair this'moring." Hermione said as she pulled at a lose string at the hem of her shirt.

They both stayed silent…they hadn't realised they'd changed.

"You know you can talk to me about anything" Ginny said, breaking the silence,

"If you ever just need to talk. Or if you want some advice…I know I'm younger then you and all but-" Hermione smiled as she cut Gin off. It was the first real smile Ginny had seen on her face for the last three days.

"Thankyou. And you do the same for me all right? Anything, any time. We girls have got to stick together" Hermione reminded Gin as she smirked.

"Of course" Ginny agreed.

"We're out numbered, but I think we can manage" Hermione said as she smirked.

"Oh" Ginny said with a mischievous grin "I think we can do more then that. Fred and George aren't the only ones in the Weasley family who can prank"

They both laughed as they formed their plans, the sound echoing around the near empty house. The Burrow needed more laughter, they had decided. And they were planing to create it.

-oOo-

Ron opened the door to his room, he didn't bother knocking, it was his room after all. But inside it was dark. The morning sunlight should have been streaming in but the curtains were drawn and the lights were off. He could barely see his bed in the corner, but he could just make out the shape of Harry, hunched over Ron's desk, and as usual he was writing.

"Hey Harry. Brought you some toast" he said as he closed the door behind him and flicked the lights on. The room was thrown into abrupt relief. Harry sat up and squinted at Ron, holding a hand above his eyes so he could see better against the sudden brilliance.

"I'm not hungry," he said before he turned back to the desk. Ron sighed and went over to him, sitting on the bed behind him.

"You have to go down stairs sometime. Don't you want a shower or something?" He asked as he looked down at the toast.

"No" Harry said without turning. Ron was beginning to find the sound of Harry's quill quiet annoying. As soon as he woke up he started writing in that stupid red book. Every time he went to his room, Harry was writing. What he was writing Ron didn't know.

"Please mate…You're starting to smell" Ron admitted. Harry stopped his endless scratching of quill on parchment. Ron bit his lip…_Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say_ he thought as he picked up a piece of toast.

Harry stood up abruptly and left the room. The piece of toast fell from Ron's hand and onto the blanket below, spreading crumbs around him. He arched a red brow at the door that Harry had left ajar._ That was much easier then I thought it would be_.

-oOo-

"Lets go outside" Ginny finally said. She didn't wait for Hermione to answer as she got to her feet. But she didn't have too, Hermione was already following her.

She wanted to discuss there plans in more detail were any un-welcome ears wouldn't hear them.

As the two girls steeped from the gloom of the Burrow and into the sunlight, they both felt as if they were escaping from some kind of spider web that had been clinging stickily to them.

Ginny already felt happier, the wind was cool on her face, yet the sunlight was warm. The grass even seemed to be greener the usual. _But that might be because I haven't been outside for a while_ she noted. It was a perfect day for flying…but that thought triggered another. Gin turned around and looked up at her youngest brother's window, it was dark but she knew that Harry was inside.

"We need to get him outside" she muttered, not realising she had spoken aloud.

"We do. Maybe get him flying. He always seems happy after Quiddich practice, tired, but happy" Hermione added, as if reading Ginny's thoughts.

After a moment they both moved on towards a wide branched tree that cast dappled shadows across the ground. Sitting against the trees rough truck they began to talk about 'Operation G'. The pleas of laughter stirred birds to fly away from them in clouds. They stifled their giggles when they could…but that wasn't easy when they had certain images in there minds that they hoped would be the outcome of there efforts.

"Imagine Charlie" Hermione said as she grinned, Ginny smirked as she said

"Imagine Percy". They both choked back their outburst.

"What about Ron" Hermione suggested, she bit her lip to stop the giggle that rose in her thought. Ginny shook her head, eyes sparkling

"No, no. Imagine Harry" she put in and once again they both cracked up.

Slowly the conversation began to drift, from the latest Quiddich match to the newest fashions, both muggle and magical, the latest 'Weird Sisters' song to the spells they hoped to try on there hair. For a moment they both forgot about the war that was creeping up on them like a hulking mist, for a moment they just sat in the broken sunshine that got through the foliage over head, forgetting about the troubles that were lurking in the shadows.

-oOo-

* * *

hehe, hopefully the Girls plans are too obvious, full points to anyone who can guess . this is going to be a dark story, so i'm trying to light'n it up a bit with this chap and the next. hope you liked!

Mali

* * *


	3. Chapter two

**The Little Crimson Book

* * *

**

A/N: once again, this chapter is not edited, i'll post the edited version when i get it.

please R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

-oOo-

_I smell._ Harry fumed as he walked swiftly towards the bathroom. _On top of everything else that has happened, I smell._ His fists clenched at his sides…_what do you expect?_ A little voice piped,_ you haven't bathed in three days,_ it continued but Harry quickly stifled it. He reached the bathroom and quickly went inside. He liked the room, even in his fowl mood he did; it had so much more character then the bathroom at Number Four Privet drive.

Almost every tile in the room was different, but every one was brightly coloured. Some were white, some blue, orange; red, yellow, green and even a few were purple. Some were small, some were large, and seven of the tiles were hand made. Harry closed the door behind him with a soft 'click'. He sighed and leaned against the door, taking his glasses in one hand. He closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

Before he could stop it a strangled sob broke free from his throat. Only one.

_Remus…why did you have to die? You were all I had left._ As the thought crossed his mind he felt shame follow it. _This isn't about me_ he reminded himself as he wiped his hand across his eyes, they were dry but it was a movement of habit. He didn't want to think about that now, he decided as he put his glasses back on, instead he focused on the seven tiles that stood out from the rest.

They were all made of red coloured clay, and each one had a baby's handprint pressed into it. Above each handprint a name was etched; the first one was 'Bill', the second 'Charlie', the third 'Percy', the fourth 'George' and squeezed next to it was the fifth 'Fred', the sixth was 'Ron' and the last was 'Ginny'. Harry couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips; Ginny's handprint was smaller then the rest of them, but at some time during her youth she seemed to have decided that her tile needed decorating. Drawn in a small Childs hand was a small green and purple unicorn.

The smile dropped from his face as a rank odour met his nose.

"Bloody hell." He muttered as his face scrunched up. He quickly stripped off his shirt and put it in the basket of dirty clothes next to the door.

The shower was hidden behind a pane of frosted glass that Harry pushed aside. He took his wand from his waste band and placed it on the shelf usually used for soap. Even at the Burrow he wanted to be prepared for anything.

Harry striped quickly and threw his clothes into the pile on the other side of the room. He _really_ didn't want to admit it, but Ron was right. He smelled. He turned the water on quickly, letting the pipping hot water scold his back and neck, he breathed in the steam deeply as he closed his eyes. He'd left his glasses on for the same reason he'd kept his wand close at hand.

-oOo-

"I have to show you the lip gloss Dad got me. It's the muggle kind! It's in a little tube!" Ginny said as she smirked, she obvious found it idiotic; Hermione arched a brow as she laughed

"Whats so strange about that?" she asked, Ginny shook her head

"It's been tampered with by someone, and they lost it somehow. It changes colour every time you put it on" she explained excitedly. She grinned

"I'll be right back, I think I left it in the bathroom" she continued before Hermione could say a word.

Ginny felt the smile melt from her face as she passed through the kitchen door into the Burrow. The feeling of gloom engulfed her as she looked around…it was dark and silent. She swept over to the curtained window and whipped it open, letting the morning light flood inside._ Better_ she thought grimly,_ but still not enough_…_something's still missing_ she mused as she continued from the room and up the stairs.

-oOo-

Harry scrubbed at his hair; blue foam frothing up and trickling down his cheek. He leaned under the showerhead and felt it rinse off the bubbles under the hot spray as it massaged his scalp. After a moment he opened his eyes, everything was blurred through his fogged up glasses. He sighed again, wishing the hot water would rinse away all of his emotions along with his grime.

-oOo-

Ginny approached the bathroom at a quick trot, her hair bouncing with every steep. Without a second thought she opened the closed door and continued inside.

-oOo-

Even with the shower running Harry heard the door to the bathroom opened with a soft click. His pulse began to quicken as his hand snapped out and grasped his wand.

-oOo-

Ron got up slowly from his bed, brushing all of the crumbs to the floor. With measured steps he went over to his window and pulled the curtains aside so sunlight could stream into his room. A second later he had the window itself open wide; he smiled out into the wind, enjoying the feeling of it as it blew his hair away from his brow.

Looking down at the front yard he saw Hermione smirking up at him.

"What?" he asked, yelling slightly so she could hear him clearly. Her smile widened

"Nothing…just thinking" she answered as she lent back against the tree trunk behind her.

"I take it you got Harry out?" she called, her eyes drifting shut as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, he's taking a shower now" Ron informed her…in the dappled light her hair looked like it had strands of gold hidden amongst the brown …Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"What!" she demanded, sitting bolt upright. Ron arched a brow

"He's having a shower" he repeated slowly, utterly confused at her reaction…_why should she care?_ Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Ginny!" she yelped before she bolted inside. Ron shook his head slowly as he sat down on his window seat.

"Woman" he muttered as he closed his eyes, the warm light around him lulling him to sleep.

-oOo-

Ginny froze as she steeped into the bathroom, it was filled with steam and she could hear the shower running at full bore.

"Sorry!-" the glass pane of glass had began to open, but stopped as soon as she spoke.

"I'm just getting my lip-gloss" she explained, not sure who was within the steamy cloud behind the frosted glass.

-oOo-

_Ginny!_ Harry froze. His hand gripping the glass tightened. He quickly slid the door shut, dropping his wand to the tiled floor with a soft clatter that was overpowered by the stream of water cascading around him. He looked at the glass and felt his stomach knot…_I almost cursed Ginny_ he realised in horror.

-oOo-

Hermione sprinted up the stairs towards the bathroom. She pounded her fist against the door as soon as she had skidded to a halt.

"GINNY! GET OUT OF THERE! **_HARRY'S_** HAVING A SHOWER!" she yelped. Hermione heard something clatter to the floor with a crash and a second later she heard Ginny spluttering hurried apologises. The door banged open and Ginny came tumbling out, steam wafting around her ankles as she closed the door behind her with a sharp 'click'. She looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"He-he…" she shook her head as if to clear it.

"I could have seen-" she stopped, shaking her head again. Hermione couldn't help but snicker.

"It isn't like you don't want too see him naked" she said matter-of-factly. Ginny gaped at her as she blushed.

"I do n-" her voice trailed off slowly as she looked up at Hermione with guilty brown eyes. Gin cleared her throat quickly as she straightened her shoulders

"Okay. Maybe I do. But…" a sly glint entered her eyes and Hermione felt her snugness deflate.

"Apart from realising my evolving feelings towards Harry, I've also seen the way you look at my brother. I bet you would love-" Hermione stepped forward and snapped her hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Not another word" she warned, looking at the door behind Gin nervously.

Hermione felt a grin form behind her hand.

-oOo-

* * *

heheh. i love Hermione and Ginny, they're fun to write. hehe, wouldn't you love shampoo that is bright blue? hopefully the Girls will put their plan (or should i say prank?) into action next chapter. hope you all liked!

Mali

* * *


End file.
